


Roses

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [15]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: At a beautiful night after a glamorous gala, Too-Ticky and the Mymble's Daughter spend some time alone in a place full of roses.





	Roses

Everyone clapped and cheered at Snorkmaiden's performance.

“Beautiful, just... beautiful!!!” Mymble's Daughter clapped very happily.

Too-Ticky smiled while she was clapping, without any comments to say.

“She sang it with so much realism... She's a great actress!” Said the girl of the long magenta dress.

“Definitely” Too-Ticky chuckled. “Mmm...”

“What's the matter?”  
“This place, it bores me.” Said the girl with the tuxedo.

“Wanna go somewhere else?” Mymble's Daughter asked, tilting her head.

Too-Ticky looked to a side and nodded.

Both girls walked, searching for a place to be in loneliness together. Eventually, after so much walk, they found a precious garden of roses. It seemed to be an abandoned greenhouse, roses were everywhere and even if it was abandoned, there was a clean and white swing that seemed to be intact. The only thing that illuminated the place, was the light of the beautiful luminary known as the moon.

“Wow...” The blue eyes of Mymble's Daughter showed luminance when seeing the place. ”It's... It's so beautiful...”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Too-Ticky picked up a flower from the ground and gave it to her.

She blushed and giggled.   
“Haha... Too-Ticky... don't be saying that...” She responded sitting on the swing.

“Why not?” Too-Ticky sat next to her. “It's a reality.”

Mymble tried to evade her gaze as her cheeks were red as the flowers the greenhouse was infested it by Too-Ticky's comment while leaving the rose in a corner.

“Look at me, Mymble.” Too-Ticky held her hands delicately.

Mymble's Daughter looked at her with her blue eyes, matching and shining along Too-Ticky's. Her pink lips showed nerves.

The other girl sighed and took the long white glove off the girl, so her fingers could intertwine with hers.

Both hearts were beating at a fast pace, and now their fingers started to be warm.

Too-Ticky sighed.

“My...”  
“Yes...?”

“I really hope you won't feel disgusted at what I am going to say to you.”

Mymble's Daughter now looked at Too-Ticky confused.

“I... Uhh...” She laughed nervously. “Is it okay for me to say that you have been tiring me so much?”

Silence came, a big one, so big and long that Too-Ticky started to think that she screwed up.

Mymble's Daughter pulled Too-Ticky's tie and kissed tenderly the other's lips. The blonde corresponded the red-haired girl's kiss, leaving their hands over the rose, tasting the strawberry flavored lips from the most delicate girl from them both.


End file.
